


I Need Your Love Before I Fall

by Wolfriver



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sloth slow updates, TiMER AU, Yoonseok - Freeform, junghope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfriver/pseuds/Wolfriver
Summary: Your dying from the moment you take your first breath in this hellish place.But you have a counter counting down until you die, from the moment you were born you are dying.





	I Need Your Love Before I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my baby that I've neglected but I wanted to get out. This fic will probably have sloth slow updates but I hope someone will be willing to stay for the ride. This first chapter was written when I was first getting into bts so around August last year so if information about someone is missing that would be why. Anyways enjoy reading! 
> 
> Not edited

Min Yoongi's counter had always been low, he's been told by many people, that from the moment you take your first breath on this earth you start dying.

His mother's own counter is due to time out after Yoongi's own, Yoongi's counter was due to time out before many people he knew, why?

I'll tell you his story, and maybe you can save me?

"Yoongi hyung!" Yelled a boy as he ran to Yoongi as he walked through the school gates.

"Hyung a new kid is joining, he's in your a few of your classes, you have to show him around!"

Yoongi opened his eyes a bit wider and took out his ear buds and looked to see it was Jimin who was now being followed by his lost puppy friend Taehyung.

"Yeah, his name Jung Hoseok! His timer is set at 0.100.06.0 bang on when I saw it he only lives a few days longer then you," said Taehyung the red haired boy jumping up and down

Yoongi sighs and glances down at his timer 0.100.00.56. "He only lives six hours longer then me Taehyung,"

"Well, hyung, we were thinking maybe you should show him around, you should kinda live out your final days together, since well, ahh, anyway hyung he could be a shot at some love?" Laughed Jimin nervously.

"I don't think so, Jimin, Taehyung, I don't want to waste my final breaths on someone, and I'm a lone wolf that's what I'm here for." Said Yoongi putting his phone in his pocket.

"Plus, I don't want to end up like Seokjin hyung and Namjoon," there was a slight gasp from Taehyung,

Seokjin had died last year when his timer timed out, Namjoon is still alive to this day but he left their friend group, if Yoongi's thoughts were right his timer would be timing out soon.

"Hyung, you really shouldn't bring that up, ahh, I'm gonna bring him to the table later, you better of played nice in the classes you may have." Said Jimin shaking his head, taking an open mouth Taehyung with him to their class.

The bell ringed the distinct ringing, Yoongi heard his own footsteps as he ran late to his first class yet again.

"Excuse, Mr Min?" Asked his teacher.

"None." Said Yoongi as he sat next to the window.

The door opened again to show a brown haired boy being shown into the classroom by Yoongi's own pink haired cousin.

"Ahh, class we have a new student, this Jung Hoseok, stay a moment Jihoon I'll write you a note you can take to your teacher for me, anyway, Hoseok would like introduce yourself?" Said the teacher as she grabbed her pen from where she was sitting on her desk and wrote Jihoon a note.

"Ahh, hello I'm Hoseok, I was born in Gwangju, and yeah." Mumbled the brown haired boy fastly.

"Hmm, Hoseok you can next to Yoongi, don't worry he shouldn't bite at less one hopes not." Said the teacher handing Jihoon the note, then pointing over to Yoongi, the quiet laughter was noticeable as Hoseok quickly shuffled over to Yoongi and sat by him.  
"Now class...."

"I wouldn't tense up in here, Hoseok, also I'd hide your timer." Mumbled Yoongi glancing over to Hoseok as he sat down beside him.  
"Huh?"

"You're dead for if you're that low." Said Yoongi.

"Oh, well, I'm Jung Hoseok." Said Hoseok

"So I've heard, maybe we might get along..." Whispered Yoongi

*timeskip to lunch*  
*outside*

"Hyung!!!!" Yelled two voices that can only belong to Jimin and Taehyung

Yoongi sighed as he looked at his half eaten sandwich,

"Have you met, Hoseok hyung?" Asked Jimin as he arrived at the table before Taehyung.

"I guess I have." Said Yoongi looking up to see the orange and red haired boy with the shy brown haired boy behind him.

"Well anyway, Hoseok hyung, this Yoongi hyung," said Jimin, with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, hyung can I have your sandwich?" Asked Taehyung battering his eyelashes taking the sandwich before Yoongi could object.

"These two seem to be into their food.." Laughed Hoseok lightly, the younger boy placed down his bag on the picnic table, opening it to take out what looked like a well used sketchbook.

"You draw Hoseok hyung?!" Asked Taehyung stuffing his mouth with the sandwich.

"Yes," replied Hoseok a soft smile appeared on his face, as he sat down next to Yoongi.

"Can I see hyung?" Asked Jimin sitting beside Hoseok's left side, "Me to!" Exclaimed Taehyung dusting whatever crumbs he had on his hands onto the green grass.

"You guys are bothering him.." Mumbled Yoongi under his breath, "What did you say Yoongi hyung?" Asked Taehyung wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing, so what sort of things do you draw Hoseok?" Asked Yoongi looking over Hoseok's shoulder.

"Nothing much, just fantasy sort of things or a different life other than my own." Replied Hoseok opening the sketch book to a random page, the page held a drawing of two fimiliar looking boys. Three signatures were at the bottom of the page, Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon and Jung Hoseok, "You know Seokjin and Namjoon?" Asked Yoongi looking closely at the picture.

"Well I know Seokjin, Namjoon sorta came along, they asked me to draw them awhile back..." Said Hoseok with caution.

A quiet hum left Yoongi's lips "Hyung what's on the next page?" Asked Jimin who had been fairly quiet.

Hoseok quietly flipped the page there drawn on the page was a butterfly the symbol for new life (a/n butterfly may not be the meaning of new life this is something I heard from when I was younger and somehow remember)

This butterfly was different, resting on an unfinished hand not that the hand was the main point of the picture. But something about the butterfly...  
"You an amazing artists Hoseok..." Said Yoongi out loud

"Thank you, Yoongi..." Replied Hoseok, who looked slightly flustered by the comment.

There was a noticeable glance between Taehyung and Jimin, "Ahh, Jimin hyung, our next class is on the other side of campus, we should leave now." Said Taehyung, Jimin gave a slight nod and got up, both him and Taehyung bidding a quick goodbye.

"We still have an hour." Said Hoseok looking to Yoongi.

"Yeah we do," mumbled Yoongi getting up and picking up his side bag and started walking off in a direction.

"Hey wait up!" Yelled Hoseok running after Yoongi swinging his bag over his shoulder.

A few minutes passed Hoseok tried to keep up with Yoongi but the elders fast walking kept him lagging behind the slightest.  
It was only until then they arrived at a small cozy cafe that was almost empty.

"Hello Yoongi hyung, Who's your friend?" Asked a boy at the counter who was looking around before laying his eyes on Hoseok.

"Jungkook, Hoseok, Hoseok, Jungkook. Good we done? I'll have a black coffee." said Yoongi as he walked up to the counter before introducing the two despite Hoseok lagging behind and was behind Yoongi.

"Okay," mumbled Jungkook as he wrote the order down, "Hoseok? Is it?" Asked Jungkook, "Yeah it is, I'll have green tea, please." Smiled Hoseok.

"Okay, that'll be $9.50" said Jungkook "I'll pay!" Said Yoongi smashing a ten dollar note before Hoseok could object or ask to split the bill. "Okay, hey Minghao, take these orders my break starts now." Said Jungkook, taking the ten dollar note and handing Yoongi the change.

A boy with brown hair walked in from the back a slight smile on his face but he clearly looked tired, the boy "Minghao" Yoongi guessed was new, maybe one of Jungkook's dancing friends on a low number to? Who knows, the kid looks too shy to talk.

"So, Yoongi what's new?" Asked Jungkook as he slipped through the staff only entry and exit to join Hoseok and Yoongi as the two walked quietly to a table.

"Well newie joined. I guess nothing much, I swear Jimin and Taehyung are dating, Taehyung follows Jiminie like a lost puppy." Sighed Yoongi as he sat down.

"Oh, how, interesting? Say, Hoseok why are you here?" Asked Jungkook as he sat across from Hoseok who had already taken a seat.

"My mum wanted a fresh start I guess, and here just seemed to be the right place." Said Hoseok looking out the window longingly.

"No I mean at the cafe." Stated Jungkook his strong gaze landing on Hoseok.

"Fate brings us here, as the counter, counts down." Replied Hoseok pressing his lips together.

"I guess you're right, so Hoseok what do you take other than the regular subjects?" Asked Jungkook tapping his fingers.

Yoongi looked at the two he almost felt as if he was watching one of those intense interviews you'd watch in a movie or a drama.

"Art, history, English and health." Said Hoseok looking boredly at Jungkook now school obviously wasn't something that Hoseok had a passion for.

"What do you do after school then?" Asked Jungkook

"I use to take dance, but since this is a new town place I haven't found a new studio." Replied Hoseok his face lighting up.

"Really, I take dance! I can show you to the bighit dance studio! They take classes!" Said Jungkook with strong interest. 

"Really that's cool we should dance together sometime, hey what music do you listen to can you sing?"  
Asked Jungkook throwing many questions at Hoseok.  
"Whoa really?!" Exclaimed Hoseok.

The two younger boys started talking about music and dance,

Yoongi let his gaze trail to the window watching an elderly woman greet a younger woman with a child. He'd never make it to the age of the old woman much less the age of the woman with the child. After all he had a hundred days and how many hours now?  
He would never feel love.

"Black coffee, and green tea."  
said a voice, a Chinese accent lingering.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Tumblr: Wolfriver777  
> Twitter: WolfJinHope  
> Wattpad: Bluewing7


End file.
